Pallitax family
'''Pallitax '''was the surname of an affluent fourthling family in the First Age of Flight. Family History Linius Linius Pallitax was born into the academic Pallitax family, where he grew up attending the Fountain House school. He developed interests for earth-studies and mistsifting. A keen academic, he was quickly climbed the ranks of the School of Mist, eventually becoming Dean of Mist. He was later elected as Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax, one of the youngest on record.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 6: The Palace of Shadows Before his inauguration as Most High Academe, he married Yena Vespius. She became pregnant, and she gave birth to a girl, Maris, soon after Linius was elected. She died during childbirth in the birthing room of the Palace of Shadows in the year 1 After many years as Most High Academe, public opinion began to turn against Linius. In 15 , during the events of ''The Curse of the Gloamglozer, he accidentally created the Gloamglozer using the Ancient Laboratory;The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 20: Linius's Story the creature brought stone-sickness to the Edgeworld upon its escape. He was badly wounded when the Palace of Shadows burned down and moved back to his old apartments with his family and servants at the School of Mist.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 23: The Curse of the Gloamglozer In 16 , Linius died, leaving Maris as the sole surviving member of the Pallitax family.The Winter Knights, Chapter 1: The School of Colour and Light Studies''The Winter Knights, Chapter 2: The Chorus of the Dead Maris Maris Pallitax was born in 1 , losing her mother in childbirth. She grew up in the luxurious but mostly deserted Palace of Shadows, attended to by her woodtroll nurse and a spindlebug butler. As a child, she went to school at the Fountain House.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 12: The Fountain House In 15 , Maris met her future husband, Quint,The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 7: Quint and accompanied him on his adventures in Sanctaphrax. When her father died, Heft and Dacia Vespius assumed her guardianship and took control over her inheritance.The Winter Knights, Chapter 4: The Gates of Humility Maris was evicted from the Palace of Shadows and had to move to Undertown. In 17 , Maris joined the crew of the ''Galerider ''as their medic.The Winter Knights, Chapter 22: The RatbirdClash of the Sky Galleons, Chapter 8: Galerider Soon after the events of ''Clash of the Sky Galleons, she married Quint. In 20 , she gave birth to a son, Twig, but was forced to leave him in a woodtroll village in the Deepwoods.Beyond the Deepwoods, Chapter 12: The Sky Pirates She never spoke again and was bedridden for many months afterwards. Soon after Quint disappeared, Maris wandered the Deepwoods with Tweezel. She encountered many orphaned children on her voyage, who she treated as if they were her own, and brought them to a beautiful clearing filled with three lakes. It was there that she founded the Free Glades,Freeglader, Chapter 13: Tea with a Spindlebug''The Immortals, Chapter 28 living out most of her final days in a caterbird cocoon located on Lullabee Island in the center of the North Lake. She was never reunited with Quint or Twig; however, in 60 , she was given the chance to meet her granddaughter, Keris, before she died.The Slaughterer's Quest, Chapter 6: The Lullabee GroveThe Immortals'', Chapter 63 Known Family Members Family Members * Linius Pallitax — Husband of Yena Pallitax, father of Maris Pallitax; Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax from 1 to 16 * Yena Pallitax (née Vespius) — Wife of Linius, mother of Maris * Maris Pallitax — Only daughter of Linius and Yena, wife of Quintinius Verginix; founder of the Free Glades Close Relatives * Dacia Vespius — Wife of Heft Vespius, cousin of Yena Pallitax * Heft Vespius — Husband of Dacia Vespius; leaguesman in the League of Wicktwisters and Waxdippers * Quintinius Verginix — Husband of Maris Pallitax; Knight academic, later sky pirate under the name Cloud Wolf * Twig Verginix — Son of Quint and Maris; Knight academic, later sky pirate Family Tree References Category:Families Category:First Age of Flight Category:Fourthlings